(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eye massaging devices, and more particularly to an eye massaging device capable of providing multiple massaging functions and whose body is expandable in accordance with a user's particular head size.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A high percentage of urban school children suffer poor eyesight, especially myopia, resulted from prolonged period of eye usage with too much short-distance reading and viewing of books and TV programs.
Myopia can actually be corrected in the early stage with proper treatment. Together with people's awareness of the health of their eyes, therefore, quite a few eye care products using various techniques to release the pressure and tension of eye muscles have been available in the market.
Two such eye care products are disclosed by the present inventor as R.O.C. (Taiwan) Patent Nos. 169,241 and 195,314. A common drawback of the two teachings lies in that both their eye massaging devices cannot be flexibly expanded to properly cover the eyes of a user having a particular head size. As can be imagined, every person has his or her specific facial and head characteristics. Without the flexible expansion, the eye massaging device is inevitably displaced from its optimal location to provide the best massaging effect. On the other hand, these devices can only provide massage to the front of the user's head, but not to the important acupuncture spots at the sides of the head such as temples.